


Wand's Choice

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Autumn, Background Relationships, Community: hd_erised, Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, Getting Together, HP: EWE, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Wandlore, Wandmaker Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart
Summary: Legends always have a grain of truth, and the smallest things have the biggest impacts.





	Wand's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candamira/gifts).



> Dear Candamira, I loved your likes and the prompt with Harry working with second hand wands immediately spoke to me. I hope you enjoy the tale that I am telling. I am also very thankful for the mods patience who gave me the time that I needed to make this story round with the help of my beta. So I hope you enjoy my gift to you. 
> 
> The information about the different wandcores come from: [Magical Alley](https://magicalalley.com), and Pottermore. Information about the woods from [The Goddess Tree](http://www.thegoddesstree.com/) and Pottermore.

_**Unicorn Hair: Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. They do not make the most powerful wands (although the wand wood may compensate) and they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may 'die' and need replacement.** _

The final battle had taken so many from this world, that Harry felt as if he was judged for not being fast enough. For not being _good_ enough.

He should have been able to defeat Voldemort weeks ago, but he had needed the time to gather the final Horcrux.

So many dead. So many lost to the world, before they could even achieve their full potential. With each body that he passed, he felt himself break a little more inside.

He crouched down next to Colin, and cried. The young boy lay peaceful as if sleeping, and his wand held close to his body. Harry stroked Colin’s cheek saying goodbye in the only way he could, since words failed him.

"So many wands without owners," Ron whispered. He was subdued, looking off into the distance. 

Harry realised, with a sick feeling, that Ron had lost his brother.

"What do you mean? Aren't wizards buried with their wands?"

"Not all of them. Remember that I had Charlie’s old wand when I started school? Many will rot in family vaults, and be forgotten. I have no idea what Mum wants to do with...  well-" Ron choked on the words.

"But can't they be used in a sensible way?" Harry asked.

The thought of all of these wands, unloved, forgotten and unneeded, his heart cramped painfully.

"Well, nobody cared so far," Ron shrugged, thankful for the distraction. Later there would be time for grief. "Ollivander makes new wands. But I remember Dad telling me that earlier on, wandmakers used other cores. Maybe years ago there was a market for second hand wands. Merlin knows I could have used someone knowledgeable, when the old wand was injured but not entirely broken."

Harry looked at the fallen around the battlefield, at the wands in their hands, and deep within himself he felt a new purpose take hold of him.

Even though he was still hurting. Knew the grief would overwhelm him, once he had time to process the things that he rationally already knew, but could not emotionally process for the time being. Now there also was something new.

Hope.

***

It was lonely in Malfoy Manor and Draco was close to despair. The owl this morning had brought him yet another "no" from an apothecary. He was running out of time fast. He cursed the Wizengamot who had decided to add the requirement of a job as one of his probation measures. What was he supposed to do with a wand that didn't work for him apart from brewing potions? And even if he had resigned himself to doing this, it was not much use if no apothecary would employ him. But before he could go to bed and wallow in self-pity, the soft "pop" of house-elf Apparition tore him from his musings.

"Master Malfoy, Bill Weasley is waiting for you in the atrium."

"Have you asked him inside?" Draco was horrified at a guest waiting there.

"Yes, but he is declining. He is saying he is wanting to speak with you, and that it will not be taking long." Tilly bowed and Draco took off at a sprint.

That someone was so disgusted by the Manor that he'd rather wait in the draughty atrium, saddened him, but he didn't want to have the Curse Breaker thinking that he was deliberately taking his time in welcoming him.

Bill's eyebrows rose when he turned around the corner, and Draco thought grimly that he must make quite a sight, flushed and dishevelled. Before he could greet the unexpected guest however, Bill had raised his hand.

"You fixed the Vanishing Cabinet?" he addressed him gruffly.

Draco didn't get a chance to say how sorry he was for the scars that marred the handsome face. All he could do was gape at the man, no matter how undignified a behaviour it was.

"Did you?" Bill asked again, and the piercing blue eyes did something to his innards. Draco felt like he was in a body-bind from head to toe, unable to do anything but nod. Nothing else would have been possible.

"Answer me one question," Bill said and there was a hint of a smile in that face, that made Draco wish to see its full effects.

"Apart from the fact that you did it under duress, did you have fun, doing it?"

Draco swallowed, his throat suddenly too dry. Any moment now he was going to hyperventilate. How could he answer this question? Which answer would not make him look like an absolute psycho…

"Hey kid." Bill’s voice tore him from his musings. "I worded that wrong. Did you like working with the material? Or was it made worse, because it was something you would never do out of your own volition?"

"I like research, and I am good with charms and potions," he whispered. "If I hadn’t liked it, I would have failed in repairing the cabinet. But I succeeded, and such failed at being a decent human being." To his surprise tears burned behind his lids. For the first time he was utterly ashamed of his choices. He wanted to make it up to the man in front of him, the living proof that actions always had consequences and that success could taste of bitter ashes. But before he could say this a harsh sob tore free and tears made their way down his cheek.

He raised his hand and angrily scrubbed the tears away, when a warm hand covered his.

"Hey." Bill said nothing more.

Still, it was enough to tear the words out from Draco’s throat: "I am sorry. So sorry, I didn’t know that he would bring Greyback, I just wanted my parents to be safe. I didn’t want anyone to get hurt, and I deserve whatever you want to ask of me, I want to make it better. And I am sorry I made fun of your family."

"Are you done?" Bill looked at him, with something akin to pity.

Draco found himself nodding again, hoping to regain some sort of control over his emotions.

"Okay then, I accept your apology. Heaven knows how I would have reacted, if my parents had been held hostage. The question if you are a decent human being, well there are at least hundred-thirty years left if not more during which you can prove your worth. But that is not why I am here."

"Why then?" It escaped before Draco had a chance to think.

"I am here, because your probation requires you to have a job, and Harry said that all things aside you are nothing but tenacious and curious. That, and you fixed the cabinet all by yourself. So if you want to, I am currently looking for an apprentice and would like to offer you the job."

Words still failed him, but he nodded. He didn't have a wand, but surely there would be one in the family vaults that would serve him. Probably not quite understand him, but he knew that beggars could not be choosers.

"All right, then. I expect you to be in my office tomorrow, eight o'clock sharp. I will show you the ropes, and I will not go easy on you." Bill nodded at him and left before Draco could gather his thoughts.

Like a sleepwalker he walked into the parlour.

"Darling! Has Mr Weasley left already?" Narcissa looked at him, pale and scared, but he managed a smile.

"Everything is alright, or at least it is about to be, mum. Bill Weasley has offered me a job."

"Well then, we need to find you a wand that will perform the required spells. I am sure we will find one within the vaults." She rose and left the room.

Draco found himself following along down the hidden stairs to their crypt which was the entry to their secret vaults.

There were so many wands, and he tried them all. However none resonated with him. Maybe no wand _wanted_ to work with him. He felt utterly ashamed at the thought. Just as he was prepared to give up, he found one, which at least performed the basic spells he would need.

Ironically it was the wand of a great grand aunt who had been disowned by her father, for refusing to marry the chosen pure-blood husband. He snorted at the thought. At least that particular problem had gone away on its own, otherwise he might have ended up being the next Malfoy being disowned.

Astoria Greengrass had written a painfully polite letter to him, requesting the formal dissolution of their betrothal. He had been so happy that he had allowed himself a whoop of joy within the confines of his room.

***

Working for Bill was a challenge, especially with a wand that was not fully cooperating, but Draco still felt more alive than he had in years. Sure he had to cast spells up to three times, but in the end they worked, at least to a certain degree. Draco worked doggedly to fulfil Bills requests, and if that meant throwing all of his power into one basic spell, then he would do that.

Over the weeks the bags underneath his eyes, grew more and more pronounced, and his movement became sluggish. Still he forced the wand and his magic to do what he needed done.

He was so focused on not failing that he missed the worried looks that Bill kept throwing his way, the frowns when he forced a basic diagnostic spell to work through pure will.

June turned into July and July into August in this manner.

Draco was glad for the routine the new job gave him, it kept him from overthinking.

Fatigue had become his second nature. No amount of magical concealer could hide the blue shadows underneath his eyes, but he was too tired to care. Nothing mattered beyond getting woken by his mother at seven, drinking strong tea for breakfast to get him going, moving to the cluttered office that Bill had rented, and reading through the tomes on obscure curses and how to counter them. It probably should have worried him that Bill refrained from having him cast further spells but he was glad for the respite.

He would have gone on for an infinite amount of time in this manner.

But the circumstances changed one morning. When he dragged his tired body to his desk, where he usually had books stacked as high as possible, he found an irate owl waiting for him balancing on the highest stack.

"Hey." He greeted the regal animal with a soft voice, the bird truly was magnificent. If he was not mistaken it was an Eurasian Eagle Owl, blinking at him with orange eyes.

"Do you have a package for Bill?" He reached out carefully, with every intention of not agitating the beautiful creature. "If you want I can take the package, otherwise I will just give you some treats and you can wait for him on the perch over there."

The owl cocked its head inquisitively.

Draco snorted "I know I am not the most trusted person in the wizarding world, so I will not take the package from you without your sender's explicit permission."

The owl seemed to nod at that and come to a decision. It let go of the package it had held clutched in its talons, and flew to the perch. It hooted softly, as if wanting to encourage him. So he took a step closer, and saw that his name was scrawled on the package in untidy chicken scratch. Curiosity warred inside of him with self-preservation. In the end he took his uncooperative wand, and forced it to perform a basic curse detection spell. Sweat broke out on his brow but the package glowed a reassuring green, indicating that it was clean of curses.

He opened the wrapping with shaking hands, and revealed a slim leather case. A slip of parchment was wrapped around it. He took it and read the few words which turned his world upside down.

_Malfoy,_

_Bill says you are overworking yourself, because of a malfunctioning wand. I believe this belongs to you. Hope it still works for you. If it doesn't let me know and we will find a solution._

_I hope you use this second chance, Bill speaks highly of you. DON'T fuck this up._

_H.P._

His hands shook even more and he sat down heavily on his chair. The leather case called to him with the power of a siren's song.

Later he would not clearly remember how long he had stared at the case, paralysed by fear. What if his wand didn't work for him any longer? Would he have to duel Potter, before the wand recognised him as its owner again? Would he ever again feel the connection to his wand?

The owl hooted softly again and flew over to the chair. It nudged his hand, as if to say - _go on open it_.

Draco opened the case and stared at his wand. Even though he had known what was in the package, to see his wand again, given freely to him by Harry Potter was overwhelming. The owl nudged his hand softly and he wiped the offending wetness from his face, before taking the wand into his shaking hand. He gasped at the instant feeling of connection.

The wand felt warm in his hand. Draco swished it softly, as if not fully daring to believe that his wand, the one that had chosen him, was back in his hand. But it worked flawlessly. If anything, the sparks that erupted from the tip were a little brighter than before. It felt as if something more had settled into the wand. Draco knew he would not be able to explain it, but it felt comforting, if one would be inclined for sentimental drivel, Draco would have described the feeling of comfort almost as if the wand understood his inner conflicts, and need of absolution.

But of course that was preposterous. While this wand resonated best with his magical core and even his own character, the wand itself would never truly understand the complexities of the human nature. Wands were not sentient after all.

***

"I never thought, I would say this. But you work too hard Malfoy!" Bill had his hand on his hips and the uncanny resemblance to Molly Weasley brought a smile to Draco's lips.

"Well, you should take that complaint to my boss. He works me to the bone you know?" he quipped.

"Hm," Bill scratched his head. "Come on, Malfoy. As your despicable boss I order you to take a break. I'm buying you a pint."

"Well, with such a generous offer, how can I say no?" Draco rose from behind his desk and stretched. His back protested, and he winced. Maybe Bill was right and he had overdone it a bit lately.

His boss grinned: "Glad I don't have to threaten you. I was prepared to call upon the spirit of my mom!"

"Hate to break it to you, but you don't need to call upon that spirit. You channel her well enough." Draco started to laugh.

"Don't push it," Bill grumbled, but led Draco to the Leaky.

"Just don't get me drunk. Mother would not approve." It was easier to tell the older man, when they sat there, drinks in front of them.

"Kid you are seventeen, you are allowed to do things that your mother won't approve of," Bill grinned at him. "You are way too serious."

"Bill, I daresay as a Malfoy the lifetime quota for fuckups have been more than filled. I am glad you are happy with my work, but I can't just be a normal seventeen year old, I can't goof around, or get drunk, I have to think of my family."

"But you also need to live a little. You work so hard, and I am sure that in the future you will go far. Society will forget, not now, maybe not tomorrow, but if you keep working like this they will forgive. In fact why don't you and your Mum come to Shell Cottage next Sunday. My wife has French roots, and I think your family has too, and Fleur's cooking is something to behold." Bill offered suddenly.

"So you think having lunch with your family is a start to regain my standing in wizarding society?" But the words lacked the bite Draco would have used months ago. Instead he felt something warm, and he registered it as gratitude, it must have shown in his face, because Bill gaffed loudly:

"Na, but it will get your Mom out of the Manor, at least for an afternoon."

"You know the way to my heart." Draco clutched at his chest, secretly enjoying the fact that he could make Bill laugh.

"So you'll come to us for lunch?"

How could he decline such a friendly offer, and it wasn't as if his mother or he had any other social obligations.

"Yes we will come. Thank you."

And so he found himself adopted by Bill Weasley and his wife.

***

"Come on Draco!"

Bill's impatient voice resonated through the old Lestrange Manor, and Draco suppressed a shiver. He loved his job. There was no other way to describe it. When he pored over an ancient text, read up on strange curses or researched the origin of a cursed object, he felt alive in a way that he has never before. 

However in situations like this, he questioned his own sanity, just a bit. His crazy aunt had thankfully been taken care of by Molly Weasley, but still there was enough negative energy and nasty curses connected to the Manor that he was sufficiently creeped out.

In the five years that he had been working with Bill, he had learned to take his time. Of course he had never rushed into danger like Potter and his gang, but he had been cocky and had earned himself several burns long before he had learned to approach the cursed objects with a healthy respect. By now he knew how to avoid triggering the traps, hidden beneath harmless surfaces.

"What is taking you so long?" Bill called again.

"It is called self-preservation, Weasley! You could try it sometimes." He called back, and checked the wards one more time, satisfied that they would hold for the foreseeable time. When he stepped further into the halls, he felt uneasy. His aunt had been downright evil, there was no other way to describe her, and the halls were covered with oily substances.

The lingering smell was that of rot, and decay and the very walls had soaked up the darkness of its former inhabitants. One did not touch anything without protection. This house was a nightmare.

"Where are you,Bill?" he called out for his partner. His instincts told him that trying to do anything alone in here was a suicide mission.

"The salon. I am just going to disarm the wards on the library doors, these are pretty straight forward." Bill sounded far away and Draco's vision tunnelled.

"You wait for me, you understand me! I know the sick bastards who lived here better than you! And Fleur is going to have my head if you end up even more scarred than you already are!" He broke out in a run, to get to the room where his partner and boss was.

He skidded to a halt on the grimy floors, and took the salon in. The stench of decay was even stronger in here than it was in the entrance hall. The walls were covered in green mouldy wallpaper, the windows covered in grime. Bill stood a couple feet away from ornate carved doors, covered with impressions of chimeras and basilisks. Draco shuddered.

"Well, let's get this over and done with," Bill grinned at him. "I have already run the preliminary spells. The entry prevention is standard stuff. I will cast the standard neutralization spell. We will be out of here before the weekend is over, and you can play with Victoire and Teddy like we planned."

Unease made the hair on his neck stand up. Something was not right. This was too easy, and just when Bill was about to cast the standard neutralization spell, the one that they had cast a hundred times before, he heard it. A sound like a harp string siring under tension strung too tight.

"STOP!" he screamed, but too late. Bill had finished the casting. Draco could only watch in horror as the spell unravelled the superficial curse, triggering the trap that Bellatrix had set for men of his profession. Bill had turned, when the paralysing element of the curse struck and he froze mid-motion, halfway turned towards him.

Draco felt sick, but in that moment the decision was already made. He pulled his own wand and threw the strongest concealment shield and deflection spell that he could think of. He knew the kind of curses that followed the paralysing curse, they couldn't be shielded against entirely, they had to have a target - a human target. If he didn't take the curse it would be rampant until someone stepped into its path. That was NOT on. He grit his teeth and threw even more power into the spells.

The oily blackness branded against the shield only seconds later, made him want to retch, but he held his wand steady. With luck the curse would take only his hand, with bad luck he would lose his arm. Then he could only hope that the paralysing factor wore off fast enough, that Bill could keep him from bleeding out. Bill's eyes were wild, but he didn't have time to think about the implications.

"I am sorry," Draco mouthed to Bill.

He would have liked to learn so much more. Would have loved to work further with the other man, who had become a friend over the last few years. Now he would be lucky to be alive once the curse was done with him. Different emotions warred within himself, hatred for his aunt, who had rigged this house with these sick curses. Respect and even love, if one could call it that, for his friend, who had a beautiful wife and two children that he adored. Draco smiled at the thought of Bill returning safe and sound to his family. Draco had to do this, had to make at least a little bit right.

The curse reached the edge of the concealment shield, branded up and over Bill, like a deluge of mud, but found no crack to get through, before receding. The black sludge then turned towards him and crept towards his body, he almost sobbed, but his Malfoy upbringing forced him to keep a calm face.

"It will be alright." He called to Bill, struggling to reassure the distraught man. "You can stop the blood flow once the curse is done, and then they can reattach the limb."

They both knew it was a lie, a curse-scar this severe would not be healed with normal magic, he would lose the limb.

His wand grew warm, but Draco held on.

'I will not give up, I am not going to sacrifice my friend. Please don't leave me hanging.' He begged his wand silently, pouring every ounce of strength into the shield that kept Bill hidden from the malicious curse. His wand grew almost impossibly hot and began to glow. Draco made a pained sound but held on, the skin on his palm blistering. He closed his eyes against the bright light erupting from the tip of his wand.

He had no idea what was going on, only the fundamental knowledge that he had to hold on to his wand. The light grew unbearably bright where it met the oily curse. He sank to his knees, and still held on.

"You will not win, Bellatrix. You hear me?!" he poured his pain, fear and anger into the room.

And then it was over.

Draco smiled at Bill, before promptly fainting.

***

The smell was the first thing that assaulted Draco's senses. It was the horrible smell of sterilizer and medical potions. He struggled to open his eyes, but it proved futile. He smelled pain-killing potions and something else, flowers and chocolate. He must be in the hospital, and that meant the accident had been worse than he had thought. He drifted back to sleep, too exhausted to do more than sigh.

The next time Draco swam back to the surface of the crazy dreams, he felt a weight on his left arm pinning him down.

He forced his eyes open. But the bright lights forced him to close them again. His head felt as if he had collided with a mountain troll, and the taste in his mouth was unpleasant.

"Water," he croaked out. The weight disappeared and he felt a cup placed at his mouth. He managed to sip some water.

Feeling a bit better, he finally managed to open his eyes. As he had thought he found himself in a hospital room, but it was a light and airy. He looked around and found a blonde woman seated on the chair next to his bed. She watched him intently.

"Fleur-" Merlin his voice sounded atrocious.

"'ello Draco, cher. How are you feeling?" She stroked his forehead gently. "You worried us, quite a bit."

"What happened? Is my mother not here?" It stung a bit to think that she would not be allowed to be at the hospital.

"We just convinced her to go home and take a nap. She'd been here for two days." Fleur smiled at him and her eyes shimmered. "Oh Draco, we were so worried. You nearly burned yourself out. I should scold you for scaring us so, but you saved Bill's life."

"He is okay?" Draco whispered.

"Yes." And then Fleur began to cry.

"Please, don't cry." Draco was helpless, when it came to crying women. "I knew it would work out."

"Your poor hands, you will have scars." She was still sobbing.

Draco raised his hand and tried to flex it, the newly healed skin pulled a little, but his finger movement looked mostly alright. The entire inside of his right palm was pinkish scar tissue, and he winced, realising that Fleur was right, such damage indicated that his magic had nearly burned itself out in the fight against the curse.

"What happened to my wand?" He tried to focus on the here and now, he still felt normal if a little weak, so the healers had managed to stabilise him in time.

"It is right there." She reached over and took the wand from his nightstand. The wand looked perfectly fine, but it felt off somehow.

When he gingerly grasped it, he dropped it immediately onto the bedspread. Cold spread inside of him.

"What is it, Draco?" Fleur asked, her eyes focused on him.

"It doesn't respond to me."

The wand might as well be a piece of ordinary wood, the way it had felt in his hand.

***

__  
**Dragon heartstring: As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts.**  


Autumn had come early this year. It was wet and cold, dark even though it was only four o’clock in the afternoon. The steady drizzle added to the feeling of gloom that permeated the air. It suited his mood, as he walked through the empty street. The conversation he just had at Ollivanders played in his mind again and again.

"Ah Mr Malfoy." The old man's face had been nothing but friendly and Draco nodded cordially.

"Ten inches, Hawthorne wood, Unicorn hair as a core, reasonably pliant. An unusual wand if I may say so. Deeply loyal but also full of conflicting tendencies," Ollivander snorted. "Not a wand that you would like to replace, but it can be temperamental, no?"

"It used to be, yes." His throat felt tight, and the dust in the store made his eyes itch, because surely there was no other explanation for the burning sensation behind his eyelids.

"You are having trouble with your wand?" Ollivander looked concerned now.

"Yes, it reacts very sluggish. Sometimes not at all." It was barely a whisper coming out of his mouth. In his mind he hears his father's voice telling him to 'speak up, for heaven sake'.

"But that is already an improvement, when I first handled it in the hospital it didn't recognise me at all."

"May I see?" Ollivander stretches his hand over the counter, and he places his wand into the gnarled fingers. A small flinch flits over the old man’s face and he sighs.

"You got hit with a severing curse?" It is more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, a Detachment Curse to be precise. It didn’t work on my limb, as it was intended, but I couldn’t deflect it fully either." He felt somewhat detached himself as he repeated the horrific experience, as if he was standing by as a spectator, and had not lived through the situation himself.

"I see." Ollivander frowned, before he shook his head. "I am afraid I cannot help you Mr Malfoy. Your wand took the Detachment Curse intended for you, and there is no other way to put this, it detached itself from you. It saved your arm and life, but the connection between you and the wand was broken."

"You mean, to tell me that my only alternative is to buy a new wand?" Draco didn’t want to believe the old man.

"You can always try and consult with my colleague at 'Second Chances'. But from my experience, the chance for reconnection with a wand like this, are slim. He, however, works with infusions, with which I have no expertise, but he might help you. Should you require an entirely new wand, I would be happy to assist you…"

"Thank you for your time, Mr Ollivander. I need to think about this."

He had given his regards and had left the musty, old shop.

Draco felt his heart beat heavily against his ribcage. His wand was an extension of himself, a symbol of hope of change for him. Ever since Harry Potter had sent the wand back to him, and had told him not to disappoint him, he had guarded the wand closely. And if wielding it for a good cause made him feel like he fulfilled his promise to the wizard who had saved his life and his future, that was for him to know.

The cold wind made him shiver, cursing that he could not even cast a warming charm, he steeled his resolve to tackle the issue at hand immediately. Giving up on the wand was not an option, it was too much a part of him, too much part of his history. He would go and find the shop 'Second Chances' to get at least another opinion on the situation. Buying a new wand would feel like a betrayal, and he had had enough of that in his life.

***

The little shop was a perfect fit for Harry. Nestled comfortably on the outskirts of the London Wizarding District, it gave off a welcoming vibe to all those that found their way to the small street with the soft lights. Big flower pots with regularly changing flowers sat staunchly next to the doors, and gave a bright greeting even on rainy days.

The shop had small windows, but they still let in enough light so that it didn’t feel gloomy. The insides were cluttered, with shelves up to the ceiling. However there was also a polished counter with an old fashioned till on top and a couple of armchairs for customer discussions.

The back held the workshop, where jar upon jar of odd ingredients were stacked, precariously balanced on every available surface. Hermione had more than once predicted that one day she would find Harry suffocated or crushed under a mountain of jabberwocky feathers or Ashwinder Eggshells. So far he had evaded that prediction and was happily adding to his collection of interesting wand cores, infusions and repair materials.

It was small, but Harry loved it. The kitchenette held a small hob where he could boil water for his cuppa and the occasional fried egg or two. He also loved it because it was his and his alone. Being in the shop gave him a sense of peace that few other places could bring him, he could lose himself in his work here.

So of course he was engrossed in his work, touching up the last of the new polish for a delivery of wands when the doorbell rang.

"Coming," he called, carefully putting the wand down on a soft piece of flannel. He dried his hands with a nonverbal spell and took the gloves off. One could never be too careful when it came to wands, sometimes he even thought they could understand him.

"I will take care of you later, don’t be insulted that you have to wait for a bit." The wand rolled a bit on the cloth as if getting comfortable and Harry grinned at that.

"Sorry to have made you wait!" When he stepped out into the space behind the counter he could not see the customer clearly, as he stood with his back turned. But what he could see he liked. The man was tall, slim with nice broad shoulders and long legs. Harry smiled. It had been a long time since he had allowed his eyes to wander. But he could appreciate the fine specimen he had in his shop.

"Are you done gawking?"

The stranger said with barely concealed amusement in his voice, but there also was an element of disdain in the tone, which made him all too aware of whom he had just ogled so blatantly.

Harry felt himself blush to the roots of his unruly hair. He knew that voice, of course he did. But he had not seen the man in so long that he had forgotten how tall and bloody fit its owner was.

"Good day to you too, Mr Malfoy." He tried to save himself by resorting to painful politeness.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Draco’s mouth, and Harry realized that the other man looked tired.

"Good day, Mr Potter." Draco replied.

"How may I help you?"

Draco scrubbed his face with his hand, unconsciously messing up his hair.

"How indeed." No disdain was left, no amusement. "One might say you are my last chance, Potter."

"I am sure it is not that bad." Harry did not want to feel bad for the man, but the overall impression Draco gave off was one of defeat. And that was something he had hoped to never see again.

Draco carefully took a wand out of its holster and Harry held his breath. He knew the wand, knew it well and the vibes he felt were all kinds of wrong, there was no other way to describe it.

"What happened?" The words were out before he had even touched the smooth finish. His fingers itched, but he had made it a policy to never take a wand from its owner, lest the wand might switch alliance on an impulse. Draco would have to put the wand on the counter before he could touch it.

"My wand saved my life. But we lost our connection."

"I think we need a cup of tea for this conversation." Harry breathed deeply, "Do you still take it with a splash of milk and one sugar?"

"Yes." Draco didn't quite smile but some of the tension around his eyes bled out. "You have quite a good memory."

"As if you don't know such details about me," Harry quipped. He was unsure about the certainty of his knowledge, however he didn't doubt it.

"You drink an abominable mix of milk and sugar with a splash of tea, at least you used to in Hogwarts." Draco said after a short thinking pause.

"Well I still put quite a lot of milk in, but I have eased up on the sugar." Harry set the cup down in front of Draco, and took a sip of his own milky concoction.

"So you said you lost the connection to your wand, before I can touch it you need to put it down on the counter, I never take a wand from a client. As you know they can be fickle."

"I understand, but Potter - I meant it when I said my wand saved my life." Draco swallowed and took the wand to set it down carefully. Harry took a deep breath when he saw the burn scars on Draco's palm.

"You burned yourself nearly out!" Harry exclaimed, "Such scars only appear when the caster magically overextends himself: what on earth did you do?"

"It was that or have Bill die. And that was certainly not an option!" Draco felt tired again. "My crazy, gladly deceased aunt had rigged the salon doors, in Lestrange Manor. She had hidden a combination of _Exspectare Cladem_ and _Cedes Artus_ underneath the usual wards. I only caught it because I recognised the vibration of Bellatrix's magical signature."

"So you blocked the curses and saved Bill's life." Harry felt sick at Draco's casual dismissal of his sacrifice, he knew the curses and their only counters. It was a wonder that Draco still appeared to be whole.

"Yes." Draco didn't want to go further into the details. "My wand got a bit hot, but it still felt connected to me. Only when I came to in St Mungo's and tried to cast a small _Aquamenti_ , I realised that there was no longer any connection."

"Hm." Harry took a magnifying glass from the table, and inspected the surface of the wand lying in front of him. Magic of this calibre took a lot out of caster and wand, and sure enough he found tiny cracks in the polish, but they were not big enough for the wand to leak, or to sever his connection. He touched the wand with his finger softly, and shivered. The wand felt broken, feebly trying to connect with his magic, wanting to serve, but not quite knowing how to muster the strength.

"Tell me how bad it is," Draco whispered.

"I won't lie, this doesn't look good. But I can try a few things." Harry looked at the man seated on his armchair. "Can you leave the wand with me for a couple days? We can try to find a suitable spare wand for you in the meantime. At least then you won't be wandless."

"I doubt you have something that will work for me, but go ahead."

Harry hated the resigned look on Draco's face.

"Don't move!"

He walked back into the storage room, stumbling over a carton, thinking about Hermione's many lectures on being organized. He really should clean up, lest he injured himself in the storage and contaminated a wand inadvertently.

Soon he had found the shelf with the hawthorn wands, riffling through the contents on the shelf, he picked three wands with different cores.

"Got it. Let's try if one of them can do the job, at least for the time being."

***

Draco's wand had been his pride and joy, ever since he first held it in his hand. The spark that had resonated so deeply in his core, had felt incredible. As a Malfoy he couldn't show his happiness, but Mr Ollivander had smiled at him. Then he had told Draco that Hawthorn wands were not easy to master, and also that such a wand was particularly suited for healing magic. His warning words that the wand could also be very adept at curses rang in his ears. Naively that day back in Ollivanders he had thought that, of course, since he was a Malfoy, the curses would be his second nature.

Draco smiled sardonically. Years later he had realized that he wanted to make good things happen, he wanted to heal instead of hurt. Now that wand connection had been severed, how could he continue doing well?

"You think that a wand made of the same wood will work for me?"

"Well, if I may cite Mr Ollivander, 'the best results, will always come where there is the strongest affinity between wizard and wand. These connections are complex. An initial attraction, and then a mutual quest for experience; the wand learning from the wizard, the wizard from the wand.' Even if I cannot fix your wand, you will be able to find one that can work for you. I am picking Hawthorn wands because the wood itself is suited to your personality."

Draco closed his eyes and thought back to the day when he picked his first wand at Ollivanders. Mother had looked at him with something akin to sadness, but only much later the wisdom lying in the old man's words had become clear.

_Hawthorn makes a strange, contradictory wand, as full of paradoxes as the tree that gave it, whose leaves and blossoms heal, and yet whose cut branches smell of death. The hawthorn wand seems most at home with a conflicted nature, or with a witch or wizard passing through a period of turmoil._

"You still believe me to be a conflicted nature?" He couldn't be quiet.

Potter surprised him with a soft smile "Well, I think you still struggle sometimes with the way you have been raised, and the things you have learned after the war. It would conflict anybody. But that is not the reason why I think Hawthorn wood suits you." He looked at him as if he wanted Draco to ask, and so he indulged him.

"So why does it suit me?"

"Hawthorne symbolizes wisdom, psychic protection, patience, creativity, confidence and charm. While I doubt general wisdom, you work in a profession that requires all of the other traits. And even though I haven't been graced with your charm so far, I do remember that you could be charming if you wanted to." 

Draco wondered if he should be offended, but then he saw the mischievous sparkle in the other man's eyes. "Very charming." He replied dryly.

"Draco, I'll be honest with you."

Draco felt as if punched, his given name from Potter's mouth, sounded strangely right, but he had been wholly unprepared for the shiver it sent down his spine.

Something must have shown on his face because Potter, backtracks: "Sorry, that was unprofessional, Mr Malfoy."

"Oh cut it. It was unexpected, but you are welcome to call me Draco." He breathed out, hoping to not get it thrown back into his face.

"Okay, I am Harry, as you know." Harry smiled softly, but there is an underlying edge that told Draco that the following words were not going to be to his liking.

"You know your wand has a unicorn core. This core generally produces the most consistent magic, and is one of the materials least subject to fluctuations and blockages. As Ollivander has probably told you wands with unicorn cores generally are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their chosen owner, irrespectively whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. But you are a strong wizard. For your wand to react like this, it could indicate that your wand has become melancholy."

"But- that only happens, when the wand gets mistreated, and it saved my life! Would it do that if I mistreated it?" Draco was incredulous.

"No, you are right, and the wandcore doesn't feel dead." Harry scratches his head. "The replacements are all Hawthorne with unicorn and an additional component, but shorter than yours and not as springy. Also they are used wands, and you know what that means."

"The wands are still loyal to their previous owners. But Harry, why additional components?"

"Yes, for the next two days you need to deal with that. The additional components - well, unicorn hair is extremely expensive. In the old days wizards used a lot of other cores to supplement the strong cores, such as fairy wings. Your replacement wand does contain fairy wings"

"So for two days I am to use this wand and then you have my wand fixed?" Draco swished the wand that Harry had gently placed into his hand and felt a subtle rush of magic in his arm. He couldn't help but smile at Harry.

"Well, then the first try is completed. I am not making the promise that everything will be alright by then." Harry answered the smile with one of his own.

"That is better than what Ollivander told me. He basically told me to buy a new wand. And I don't want to give up on this wand."

"I'll do my best."

"I trust you, Harry."

***

__  
**Fairy Wing: This Fairy Wing core makes for a light, airy wand, and is the absolute best for Charms. They also signify a connection to the mystic, so these wands, despite their relative rarity, are used by nearly half of known witches and wizards with the Sight. Despite their astounding strength in Charms, they are merely average in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, and will often fail at hexes altogether. As such, they’re not commonly found in Slytherin House, but are common in Hufflepuff. Ravenclaws and Gryffindors may be drawn to this core, although they tend to react better to blends of fairy wings and unicorn hair.**  


Harry loved autumn. He loved it when the days started with the crisp air streaming into the room through the open window, and the feeling of waking under his warm duvet. But just as he wanted to turn over again, the pop of Apparition resounded in his bedroom.

"Good Morning, Master Harry!" Tibby closed the window and started the fire in his fireplace.

Harry had tried to argue a couple times with Kreacher's grandniece, but it was no use. The young elf had promised her granduncle to take care of Master Harry when he had finally retired, and she was determined to do so. The promise of clothes had not deterred her. Even Hermione had given up, after Tibby had given her a fierce lecture on house-elf culture. So Tibby stayed and made sure that Harry got up each morning, and was on time. He secretly loved having her in the house. It was a bit lonely in Grimmauld Place all on his own.

"Good Morning, Tibby." Harry stretched and scratched his head. "I'll take a quick shower and come down."

"Breakfast is ready for Master Harry."

Harry chuckled she really was a force to be reckoned with. A quick shower, a hasty breakfast and he was off to his workshop, fingers already itchy. Draco's wand was calling to him.

A short time later he held the wand gently in his hand. The magic pulsed feebly as if to protest.

"Shhh, don't fight me. I am trying to help you and your owner." He shook his head a little, "that must have been quite a magical clash."

His thoughts drift back to the last time he held this wand, the way it had felt in his trembling, bleeding hand, how he had put all of his trust into the wand and its other owner.

"You are a wand made for protection. So if I infuse you with centaur tail hair, we could give that aspect of magic another boost." Gently he submerged the wand into the special healing solution he had developed for such delicate matters. It would have to sit in it for at least an hour, before he could begin with the polish.

Whistling he made himself a cup of tea. Walking back to his workspace his foot caught on one of the many boxes he had standing in his workshop. He and the cup went flying.

"Ouch!" Gingerly he sat up. The cup was broken, he was soaked with hot tea and his right hand hurt.

"Damn" He had cut himself on the shards, and was bleeding all over the floor.

" _Accio_ wand" was the one thing he could not do in this place. So he picked his way across the room, took his wand and healed his hand, before cleaning the floor. He changed into a clean shirt and started to clean the workshop, he was so absorbed into that task that it startled him when the timer went off.

Wiping sweat of his face he put the gloves on and picked the wand out of the solution. But before he could dry the wand off and apply the polish, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" he called, pulling the gloves off. Stepping back into the shop he smiled as he saw Draco.

"Back so soon? Couldn't wait to see me again?" he teased, but he couldn't deny the little happy flutter.

"Hello, Harry, I wanted to let you know how the replacement wand is working so far."

"So?"

"The wand worked okay for charms. But Harry, my job requires transfiguration and some defense spells. With this wand I cannot even raise a proper shield." Draco looked hopefully at him. "I know you said two days, but I had to check. Have you made progress with my wand?"

"Yes, I did." Harry couldn't help but grin. "It has been sitting in the healing solution with centaur tail hair for the last hour."

"Centaur hair?"

"Yes, centaurs may not trust most wizards but they are very wise, their tail hairs are good for stabilising wand cores. In general it is said that centaur tail hair is good for power, protection and universal magic."

"That sounds interesting, do you think I can take the wand home tonight?"

"Just let me polish your wand, and then it is done."

Draco smiled wickedly at that. "Uhm."

"Oh my gosh! Draco of course I mean your real wand, not that wand." Now it was on Harry to blush and he bit his lip.

Draco laughed at that. "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

Harry all but ran back into the workshop and polished the wand with beeswax at high speed. As he walked back into the frontroom he pushed his hair back, and Draco's eyes widened.

"Did you fall?"

"Yeah, I was a bit clumsy why?

"You have a cut on your forehead."

"Well you can try if your wand works as expected then." Harry grinned. "Try _Episkey_!"

Draco took the wand hesitantly, but the feeling of the wand was warm and friendly again. Casting the spell softly, he watched as the small cut over Harry's brow knitted itself back together.

"You did it!" He whooped with joy and pulled the other man into a quick hug, letting go again quickly. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to take liberties."

"Relax. I am glad it worked, do you want to give the replacement wand back right now?"

"Of course. Thank you for lending it to me. I have to admit it worked better than I thought. Of course not as well as my original, but fairly well." Then Draco handed the other wand back, and tried to pay Harry for his efforts. Only to have Harry wave it off.

"Well I find that it is easier to match people with replacements, who I know well. Obviously that still holds true. And it was a pleasure fixing this wand, I like knowing you are doing good with it." Harry grinned.

"Ok if you don't want me to pay you for the work you did, can I at least buy you a drink? I have to insist."

"I would like that." Harry grinned. "I'll floo you. It will be good to catch up."

***

"Master Harry is being early." Tibby smiled as he stepped into the parlour, her eyes narrowed and she sniffed at the air before grinning suddenly.

"Tibby?" Harry was perplexed, but then again she was related to Kreacher, maybe a slight strain of madness ran in house-elf families as well? "Do you feel well?"

"Oh, Tibby is feeling most happy. Master Harry be helping a member of the most honourable Malfoy Family. Tibby is be making Master Harry dinner now. You is going to need your strength soon."

And off she was and left Harry standing in the parlour.

He wandered over to the fireplace and settled in his favourite armchair. He knew it made no sense to ask her what she was on about. Sooner or later he would stumble across the issue again and maybe then she would make sense. As wonderful aromas started wafting through the house his thoughts strayed back to Draco's visit to his shop.

Selling second hand wands has always made him happy. But the happy glow on Draco's face as he used his repaired wand to _Episkey_ the little gash on Harry's face had done something strange to his insides. And he got a promising date out of it as well. At least he hoped that Draco considered it a date.

Harry frowned, Bill surely would have mentioned if Draco was seeing anyone, wouldn't he?

"Master Harry shouldn't be frowning. That gives Master Harry wrinkles, and that is not good for courtship." Tibby popped up just when he made up his mind to floo Bill and ask him.

"Courtship?" Harry was flabbergasted.

"Master Harry is needing to be patient. Things like this be needing time."

"Tibby, wait! What on earth are you talking about?" Harry was confused.

"Master Harry, will be knowing what he needs to know when he needs to know. Now Master Harry come eat."

Harry laughed to himself but shrugged the strange statements off. Here he was, being bossed about by his house-elf. Hermione would have a field day with this.

"Okay Tibby, I am coming."

He would go and eat, and then he would send of his owl, to set up the meeting with Draco. He would figure out what Draco thought to make of this without talking to Bill. If it came to nothing, he didn't want to face the friendly ribbing, he would get from him. And if it came to something, he would like to do it at his own pace.

***

Draco ducked into the Leaky Cauldron, tremendously glad for the _Impervious_ charm that had kept him dry during his brisk walk from his office at Gringotts. Autumn in London unfortunately meant not only sun, but also rain. Without the charm he would have looked like a drowned rodent.

"Hey Draco, over here!" Harry had risen from the booth he had claimed a little earlier.

"Hello, Harry. I hope you haven't been waiting for long?" Draco surreptitiously looked the other man over.

Harry wore comfortable robes, open at the front. Beneath he wore a plain black T-shirt and jeans. His black frames had been replaced with silver wire frames, which made his eyes stand out even more. The overall look suited him. He looked right at home here in the Leaky, with a pint in front of him.

"No, I just got the pint when you stepped in. Do you want one as well?"

"Yes, that would be fine." Draco took his outer robe off.

Turning around he caught Harry checking his outfit in a not quite subtle way. Suddenly glad he had taken more time in the morning to consider the dress that would be suitable for an after work pint. He knew that he looked good in his charcoal, pressed trousers and the v-necked, aquamarine sweater. He grinned as he sat down.

"If you are done looking, I'll take the pale ale."

Harry blushed a little at being caught. But he stepped up to the bar confidently, allowing Draco his own chance at appreciating the other man's backside.

It didn't take long, until Harry came back. He put the glass down in front of Draco before he slid into the booth across from him.

"Thank you." Draco raised his glass. "To new beginnings."

Harry answered his toast with an easy smile. "To new beginnings."

They both sip their respective drinks in comfortable silence for a while.

"So, tell me what made you go into the wand trade." Draco caved first and tore Harry from his quiet contemplation.

"I was so tired after the final battle, working as an Auror after a summer filled with trials and funerals, I couldn't stomach the thought of more fights." He gripped the empty glass tightly.

"Hold the thought. I'll get us a refill." Draco rose and walked to the bar. How stupid of him to call back painful memories, he scolded himself silently. Carefully balancing the drinks back and placing them on the table he sighed.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to bring back painful memories." He looked at his drink and not Harry's face.

"No!" Harry covered his hand, with his own. "Usually people, want me to explain first, why I haven't become an Auror. I should have remembered that you know how we felt after the battle. But truth is, I wanted for things to have a second chance. Especially after learning that not all wizards are buried with their wands. So I talked to Mr Ollivander about the old trade, and began to learn. I gave your wand back and then I travelled for a bit to learn more about the other wandcores and woods used in wandmaking. Then it was time to come back, and open shop. Well, and that is what I have been doing for the last year."

"I remember when you left. Bill was not all that happy with you for a while." Draco grinned, and made no move to pull his hand away.

"Yeah, which big brother is happy, when you break their little sisters heart?" Harry chuckled, taking a sip of his beer.

"So did you? Break Ginevra's heart that is?" Draco couldn't contain his curiosity.

"I would say we realised that we were better off as siblings than we would ever be as husband and wife. I care for her deeply, but I had to admit that physically she just doesn't do it for me."

"I'd say." Draco looked at their still connected hands and smiled deprecatingly.

Harry took his hand away. "I am sorry if I misinterpreted this."

Draco shook his head, and took another sip. "You didn't." He took a deep breath "I am just not used to being so open with my attractions. As you might imagine, there are not many people lining up to have drinks with a former Death Eater."

"So, people give you still trouble?" Harry frowned.

"No, but can you imagine growing up with my parents and then coming out as gay? With Father in Azkaban I had other problems, especially before Bill took me on as an apprentice. I do go out to have fun, but mostly in the Muggle world. They don't ask questions and think the mark is a cool tattoo." Draco's mouth twisted.

"It must be difficult." Harry conceded. "But I admit, most of my encounters were with Muggles as well. My attempts at dating wizards have been disastrous. People still treat me like a hero, when I am just ordinary Harry."

"You are not ordinary, as you well know. But I can imagine that trying to date is difficult for you." There was a warmth in Draco's eyes that made Harry's stomach flutter.

"This here feels comfortable, though." Harry smiled. "And I really would like to see you again."

"Oh." Draco blushed fetchingly. "I would like that as well."

"I have Teddy visiting me next weekend, maybe you would like to join us?"

"We could go to the zoo?" Draco ventured.

"That is a wonderful idea!" Harry beamed at him.

They continued their easy chat until Hannah gently shooed them out. Standing outside the Leaky, Draco cast another _Impervious_ .

"I am glad that the wand works so well." Harry smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Draco's ear.

"Well, the guy that fixed it seems to know what he is doing." Draco quipped, leaning into the warm hand on his cheek, but he stepped back before Harry could lean in and kiss him.

"I'll see you on Saturday then? For the outing with Teddy?" His voice sounded strangely high to his own ears.

"Yes. Have a good night, Draco." Harry stepped back and put his hands into his pockets. Draco liked that he wasn't pushing the issue and gave him time to adjust to this new situation between them.

"Sleep well, Harry." He Apparated with a smile.

***

"Cousin Draco!" He found himself tackled by an energetic little bundle of boy, with bright silver hair and green eyes.

"Hey there, Teddy!" He swung the child up and settled him on his hip.

"Uncle Harry said we are going to the zoo!"

"Did he now? And did he tell you that you are not allowed to change your hair colour around the people that do not know about magic?"

"Yes, 'cause they could get scared."

"Scared, yes."

"But I can hold this for an entire day, and I want to look like the both of you."

Teddy blinked at him with the familiar green eyes, that made his stomach clench and long for something that would never be true.

"He insists, and I can cast a glamour if he gets too tired." Harry stepped out of the Kitchen and Draco lost all words.

He looked bloody gorgeous in the fitted jeans, a rust-coloured, v-neck sweater and a black leather jacket, that caused Draco's trousers to get tight. His hair was tousled and he completed the look with sturdy black leather boots.

"Hello, by the way and you look amazing," Harry kissed him softly on the cheek.

The gesture took Draco's breath away, far more than a quick grope at any of the clubs he had frequented ever had.

"You don't look bad yourself." Draco got out, because his mental faculties had taken a short break.

"Thank you." Harry grinned easily "Want me to take the little tyke for the side-along? And you do know where to Apparate to?"

"What do you say, Teddy? Are you ready to have a fun day with Harry and me?" Draco asked his cousin, while nodding at Harry indicating that yes, he knew where to go.

"YES!" Teddy all but bounced off Draco's hip.

And he let Teddy down to run over to Harry. Picking the energetic child up and settling him on his other hip, Harry shot him a quick and easy grin before turning on the spot and Disappeared.

Draco stared a little bit at the spot where Harry had just stood, but quickly Apparated after the two.

Popping up next to Harry at the Apparition Point, he was a bit disoriented, but a warm hand at the small of his back steadied him. A small hand slipped into his and he grinned at the both of them.

"Let's go, there are monkeys and lions waiting for us."

They all entered the zoo and explored the many animals. Teddy was running a couple paces ahead, but always remained in sight, leaving Draco and Harry to trail behind. For a while it was a comfortable silence, but when Teddy had tugged Harry to take a closer look at the lions, and watching Harry crouch down next the little boy, made him speak up.

"You are natural with him." He couldn't quite keep the longing out of his voice.

Teddy was now on the playground exploring the swings and monkey bars on his own. Harry had taken the opportunity to grab mugs of hot chocolate for the two of them. Draco took a careful sip of the hot chocolate almost moaning at the subtle taste of cinnamon.

"I try. I want him to have a wonderful childhood. But it is not always easy for me" Harry sighed.

"Why? From what I see you are doing a good job?"

"I love Teddy, but I haven't had the best role models, if you recall."

"Well." Draco took Harry's hand "Look at me, when you consider my father, I haven't had that either. In fact one might say, that we probably should just do the opposite of what has been done to us, and then we might not mess up too much. Not that I think I will have children of my own."

"Oh? You don't want children?"

"Oh I would love to have a family, but as you have hopefully noticed, I am not really inclined towards the fairer sex."

"Oh, Draco." Harry chuckled. "There are other ways to have children."

"Yes, but before we get ahead of us, I would like to take this slow. Be friends first?" Draco looked at him with such hope and Harry grinned.

"I think, we are already more than friends, but I can wait."

"Thank you, Harry."

Their conversation was cut off when Teddy yelled for them to push him on the swings and the rest of the day passed in a blur. When Draco fell into bed after a day filled with laughter and teasing he realised that for the first time in who knew how long, he was utterly and totally happy.

***

Being this happy obviously could not last, but Draco enjoyed the process of dating Harry. He loved popping in at the shop and chatting to Harry after work. Sometimes they went for drinks. One special occasion Harry took him to the cinema.

They got to know each other all over again.

He also enjoyed spending time with Harry and Teddy in Grimmauld Place. Although the new house-elf looked at him strangely and bowed to him.

Draco loved the library where he spent time reading, when Harry and Tibby cooked. For all of his prowess with potions, in the kitchen Draco was more of a hindrance than a help.

But he loved those quiet nights when he came over. Harry made something for them to eat, while Draco relaxed. They spend the evening talking, before Draco would floo home. He couldn't quite say why they hadn't taken the next step yet. But he knew that Harry was too important for a quick tumble.

It was ironically one of those comfortable dinner nights when things started to go pear shaped.

"Draco, dinner will be ready soon." Harry called from the kitchen.

"Okay." Immersed in his book Draco did not watch where he put his glass with Pumpkin juice, and it slipped of the small side table, breaking into pieces on the floor.

"Damn!" Draco pulled his wand and cast a quick _Reparo_ at the mess, before he went to the kitchen, to tell Harry about his mishap. He just hoped that Harry had not been too fond of the old glass. _Reparo_ never quite restored the original status quo just like glue. Some cracks were always visible.

"Harry, I dropped the glass I am so sorry!" He carefully placed it on the kitchen table.

"Oh don't worry. Did you hurt yourself`?" Harry looked at him worriedly.

"Nothing worth mentioning." Draco sucked his index-finger where he had noticed a tiny drop of blood smeared.

"If Master Draco is being thinking so." Tibby said reverently.

"Really it is nothing." Draco smiled. "Now what smells so deliciously?"

"We made shepherd's pie. I hope you like that?"

"Love it." Draco settled at the table and they both tucked in with gusto.

Later when they stood in front of the fireplace, the air felt charged, as if the entire house was waiting for something, but Draco shook the feeling off. Sometime soon he would talk to Harry about where they were going with their relationship. But not on a weeknight when he had to get up at six and be at the office in the morning.

"Good night Harry."

He leaned forward for a kiss and found himself pulled flush against Harry's chest. It was only after several minutes of heated snogging that Harry let him go and gave him a rueful smile.

"Good night Draco, I'll be dreaming of you."

Tibby burst into the room just as he was about to disappear. However she said nothing, just twisted her apron in her hands.

He stepped into the flames, not quite understanding what Tibby was mumbling, but he could have sworn she uttered something close to, "So it begins."

Exhausted but happy he fell into bed.

When he woke up the next morning and went through his normal morning ritual, he found that once again his wand was responding sluggishly.

He cursed, the repair had not held after all. Well, he would get through the work day and then go back to Harry's shop and have him look at the wand again.

***

__  
**Graphorn Skin is notorious for its ability to deflect all but the most powerful of offensive spells. As such, Graphorn wands are skilled in both defensive magic and duelling spells.**  


"Hey Harry," Draco called it out as soon as he entered the shop again.

"Hi, Draco. Already done with work?" Harry smiled as he looked at his boyfriend.

"I have a problem." Draco pulled his wand out again. "It once again doesn't work."

"What?" Harry frowned.

"Yes, I tried to cast this morning and it just felt sluggish. Lots better than the last time, but it still is slow to respond to my magic." Draco frowned as he spoke. "This is strange..."

"What is strange?"

"It feels as if I could cast normally right now, but throughout the entire day, the wand didn't react unless I forced my magic through it."

"Okay." Harry was puzzled. "Cast something small."

" _Lumos_." The shop was lit brightly and Draco frowned.

"Can wands have glitches?"

"You mean malfunctions that appear only from time to time?"

"Yes."

"Not that I know of. But I will give you another wand for backup, should this happen again. Are you opposed to Graphorn skin?"

"No, that is used for wands with a favour for defense right?"

"Yes, and since it is different from your original wand, it should give you better results, than the last replacement wand." He handed Draco a wand, shorter than the one he had before.

When Draco took it, he felt a subtle strength vibrating through his arm.

"Thank you. This one feels good." Draco was relieved.

"Okay, let me know if this happens again. Then I will start researching again. Are we still on for dinner?" Harry smiled at him.

"Yes of course! You promised to take me to a place that serves decent Indian!"

"Glad to be of service. Then let's go!"

The entire evening was comfortable and Draco felt as if everything was alright again. The feeling lasted until he came home and realised that his wand felt again as if only force would convince it to function. At least the replacement was working alright.

***

Harry didn't like to admit defeat. He had made progress with Draco being able to cast, so what was going on now? Draco's wand was not responding to any of the treatments he was using. Draco was still using the Graphorn skin replacement, but even that was failing him slowly but surely. If not to say the last infusion had made it worse.

Draco was withdrawing more and more refusing to talk about Harry's repeated failures. Bill said that casting was once more difficult for Draco. So Draco resorted to research more and more. Harry felt horrible about his inability to fix this.

He had gone through most of the possible core fixes already and now began his focus on the wood that made up Draco's wand. Reading through the tomes he had taken from his library.

 _Hawthorn_.  
_Connected Planets: Mars and Venus._  
_Symbolism: Purification, sacred marriage and male-female unity._  
_The tree essence cleanses the heart of negativity and stimulates love and forgiveness._  
_The Hawthorn is the tree most representative of the struggles the Christian Church had in suppressing pagan beliefs and celebrations._  
_Hawthorn is respected as a tree of enchantment under the protection of the faery realms._  
_It guards wells and springs. It's beautiful flowers are said to help prayers reach heaven._  
_The blooms of the hawthorn are used in spells for fertility, happiness, and good luck in fishing._  
_To take a blossoming hawthorn branch inside one's house will cause their mother to die._  
_Wands made of this wood are of great power. The blossoms are highly erotic to men._  
_Hawthorn can be used for protection, love and marriage spells._

The last sentence made the hairs on his neck stand up, but he pushed the feeling aside. He focused on the other characteristics of the wood, but nothing really spoke to him.

Maybe he needed to refresh the wood of Draco's wand? But he knew instinctively that the supplies of wood that he already had in his workshop would not work.

He remembered talking to Draco about the woods and creeks around Malfoy Manor. Maybe it was time to pay Draco's mother a visit?

***

"Mr Potter! Welcome to our home!"

Narcissa Malfoy was always infallibly polite when it came to greeting guests, but today there was real warmth in her eyes. Harry had noticed it too. His smile was genuine as he clasped Narcissa's hand, in greeting, even bowing over her hand to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"It is a pleasure to be here, Mrs Malfoy."

And when Draco looked at Harry, he saw only a genuine smile on his face, so he must be earnest about it.

"I am glad you think so. I am to understand, that you have become friends with my son?" Narcissa Malfoy had never been someone to beat around the bush, when it suited her interest.

"Yes, I am glad to say that Draco and I have become more than good friends." Harry replied easily.

Draco's cheeks grew warm. His mother would probably start planning their wedding as soon as they left the room. She knew where his true passion lay and wanted him happy.

"Mother, we would like to visit the Hawthorne trees. Harry has another idea for my wand issues."

"You are of course welcome to walk through the grounds, and with such lovely weather that we have had for the last few days!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Please do not let me keep you!" She smiled at him, and embraced him in a gentle hug. Draco returned it with more strength.

"Please make sure to come by and let you know if you found something."

"Yes, of course, Mrs Malfoy." Harry nodded.

Together Harry and Draco left through the French doors into the lavish park that stretched out behind Malfoy Manor.

They walked for a bit in silence, but it was a comfortable one. The sun shone with its last strength before winter would come and paint wonderful reflexes into Harry's hair. Draco looked at the other man and the warm feeling in his stomach intensified at the look of joy in Harry's eyes.

"I like your Mum. She seems really nice," Harry said, and Draco could only nod.

***

"Autumn has something magical," Harry exclaimed. He was like a child in his excitement with the red cheeks and the sparkle in his eyes.

Seeing Harry act this way amused Draco.

"Pray tell, what is magical about a season that follows the warmth of summer?"

Not to mention the steady drizzle of rain that autumn usually brought to London, and which made him long for a deft warming charm. Not that he would be able to produce a decent warming charm without Potter being present, if this dilemma persisted.

"Oh come on Draco! Don’t you love the smell of pumpkin spice, and cinnamon? The crisp air in the morning and the light that catches in the coloured leaves?" Harry laughed. "I love coming home in the autumn, after a long walk, snuggling into my favourite blanket in front of the fireplace with a good book and hot chocolate!"

Draco flushed at the thought of Harry being cuddled up on the sofa. Draco spooning him, talking about their respective days, sipping hot chocolate, smelling of nutmeg and the tantalizing smell of baking apples wafting from the kitchen.

Warmth suffused him, finding himself imagining the scene so vividly that he could almost smell the dessert he had loved as a child. He didn’t understand why he longed for this domestic scene so much.

When Harry grabbed his hand to pull him along, while searching for the perfect Hawthorn tree to provide a cure for his failing wand, he didn’t withdraw it immediately.

Draco smiled at his companion who had turned silent, with his cheeks being even redder than before. He too kept his silence, not wanting to spoil the moment.

Of course it didn’t last long. Harry suddenly let go of his hand and turned towards a clearing, before stopping abruptly.

"Look at this!"

There in the middle of the clearing stood a majestic Holly tree, but it was undergrown with Hawthorn in such a manner that the stem was not visible. One could have thought that they stemmed from the same root.

Draco looked and shook his head. "What are you trying to tell me? Even the tree from which your wand is made, grows bigger than mine?"

"No, Draco! Look how they are entwined! I have never seen something like this before. Don’t they look beautiful together?" Harry was gesturing to the trees behind him.

"They do look good. Like healthy plants that have remained undisturbed for many years," Draco conceded.

Draco stepped closer, and the soft rustling of the trees grew more pronounced. A branch of the Holly tree touched his cheek softly, but not scratching and the Hawthorn - he felt a lump in his throat.

"I believe we found the sacred pair," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Harry stepped closer.

"When I was a small boy, my mother told me the story of the first Black daughter to get married into the Malfoy family. Lysette was said to be very beautiful and a kind soul at that. Her wand was made from Hawthorne wood. Her husband Lance Malfoy loved her very much and swore with his blood to always protect her, even at the cost of his own life," Draco sighed.

"What happened?" Harry frowned

"Well, this is where it becomes the legend. They lived happily for a while. Lysette was a gifted healer and treated many children of the villagers. But then the plague broke out and she was helpless against the sickness, those who had happily taken her help turned against her and accused her of cursing the village. The mob accosted her in the woods when she was out gathering herbs with Lance. He fought valiantly to protect her, but was killed here. When his blood soaked the ground Lysette told the villagers, that upon her death two trees would grow in this very spot. And that this would prove her innocence. The villagers struck her down as well, but when they wanted to drag the corpses through the mud, lighting struck. In place of the two dead lovers, these trees stood."

"They are united in death as they were in life." Harry mumbled. "Did Lance have a Holly Wand by chance?"

"We’ll leave them as they are."

Decision made Draco step away from the trees and the wind brushed through the green leaves.

"But Draco, if I want to fix your wand..."

"You will find a solution." He turned to Harry. "I trust you, but we are not touching these two trees."

"As you wish." Harry deliberately stretched his hand out, waiting with baited breath.

It was the easiest and the hardest thing in the world, to grasp that hand and to close his fingers around it.

"I find myself craving hot chocolate. Would you be amenable?"

Draco looked anywhere but at their joined hands.

Harry grinned, turned towards Draco pulled softly on his hand, so he stumbled towards him before he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. It wasn’t the longest or the most erotic kiss Draco had ever received, but it was by far the best.

"I would be very amenable."

Laughing softly, they both began their track back to the house.

Heart racing, and his entire being tingling from head to toe, Draco conceded that yes, there was something magical about autumn.

***

__  
**Phoenix feather: These wand cores are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn or dragon cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord.**  


"Tibby, is being very sorry, but Master Harry is needing help."

Harry rubbed his tired eyes, lifting his head. He had been scoring the books in the library for what felt like ages and still had not found a real explanation. Seeing Tibby standing in the door with her hands on her hips he couldn't contain a smile. "So what do you suggest?"

Tibby looked at him for a while, before marching over to the bookshelves that Harry had not yet archived, as far as he knew they contained only family chronicles and old ledgers.

"Master Harry is to be looking into this!" Tibby levitated a heavy tome onto the cluttered desk. "Master be looking for the solution long enough now! Master is making himself sick!"

She looked mutinous at Harry and he did dare push the book away.

"Magicis Nexum by Tiberius Black" he read the title, frowning at the Latin title. "Tibby, are you sure?"

Tibby snapped her fingers and the book opened, flipping to a page. "Master Harry is to be reading this! Tibby be making tea now!"

"Forever bossed about by my house-elf," Harry chuckled softly, starting to read on the page that Tibby had so gently suggested. The more he read, the more he realised that he was in deep trouble.

While reading he absently toyed with the wand that had caused all of this. It felt warm in his hand, almost alive, so it definitely couldn't be that he had killed the magic within the wood. Draco was able to wield the wand when he was with Harry. This left not many options and the niggling feeling in his mind began to make a horrible lot of sense.

He had researched all of the essences that he had soaked the wood in and all of the cores that he wanted to add, but what if he was wrong? What if the issue lay not with the core or with the wood? What if it was something else entirely?

He opened another book in front of him again to double check.  What he read about the Hawthorne and the Holly made his throat close up. To be sure he also read up on other woods and their characteristics, and the more he read, the more he understood, and he saw clearly for the first time in weeks. Tibby was right, he had been looking in the wrong places.

What sealed the niggling suspicion in his mind was the scarily accurate description of the legend that Draco had told him in the Malfoy woods, not long ago. Written in black and white on old parchment the legend of the sacred pair, suddenly not so much a legend but magic.

His head hit the desk with a dull thud, and he groaned loudly.

Draco was so going to kill him.

***

Draco was buried in books when the owl came.

He had just begun on the research which would hopefully help them solve the next case. He was useless at anything else right now, seeing that the replacement wand also only worked at the expense of a lot of magical strength for him at the moment.

Years ago he probably would have cursed Harry's existence, but the man seemed also crushed about his repeated inability to help Draco.

Dating Harry opened his mind towards Harry's strengths and he knew that the other man wanted to help him, desperately so. His Hawthorne wand obviously was not entirely broken. It did work after the first repair and now worked after all when Potter was around. Before he could spin the thought further Potter's tiny owl knocked on the window, and then it tumbled through.

The little bird stretched his foot out, proud to have delivered the message. Draco felt another burst of warmth, when he untied the message and unfurled the scroll.

He smiled when he read the chicken scratch that was Harry's handwriting.

_Draco,_

_I am certain that you will want to kill me, when I tell you what I have found, but we do need to talk. Can you please come by Grimmauld Place tomorrow?_

_Yours, Harry_

Draco grinned. The dramatic wording showed that Harry understood him, and his temperament.

"Give me a second Pig." He gave the little owl a couple of treats, which were gobbled up happily. Then he took some parchment and started to write.

_Harry,_

_I don't know why you assume I will want to kill you, but I will be at Grimmauld Place tomorrow morning at 9am._

_Yours, Draco_

Pig took the parchment, and fluttered out of the window.

***

"Draco, I feel like the biggest idiot." Harry exclaimed when Draco sat down across from him.

Draco looked at the distraught man, and felt a rush of protectiveness. "Trust me, Harry, you are anything but an Idiot."

Harry smiled softly at him. "What if it is not the core at all that is the problem? Tell me again what it feels like, when you try to wield magic with your wand?"

"Sluggish, tired, almost depressed." Draco sighed.

"How does it feel when you cast in my vicinity?"

"It feels content, calm. Depending on the additional core you added, a little different."

Harry had lost what little colour he had had to begin with. "Ok, I need to check one more thing, but I think I know what happened."

"What?" Draco couldn't contain his curiosity.

"Well, to put it bluntly, we got engaged." Harry blurted out, and Draco heard only a loud rushing noise, before he fainted onto the couch.

When he came to, he found himself covered with the soft throw that Molly had made for Harry, in greys and earth tones. He felt touched at the gesture, and frowned a little. To faint like a feeble girl even at such a shock was completely against his nature. The magical drain must have been worse than he had realised. It also had probably affected his hearing, because Harry had said that they had gotten engaged, but that couldn't be true could it?

"Harry?" He called inquisitively.

"Just a second. I am making us a cuppa, we will need it."

Draco fell back and stared at the ceiling.

Getting married - to Harry Potter. They had only just begun to date!

But when Harry stepped through the door and smiled hesitantly at him, Draco couldn't help but smile back. He felt warmth and affection towards this man. Harry just got him, and of course he was pleasing to the eye.

"So spill," Draco said after sipping his tea. "How did we get engaged, when you didn't even propose to me?"

"Well I read up on the Black family and their rituals."

"That does not sound promising."

"Yeah, there was a lot of strange stuff in there. But well as you say this one here, is probably both or our fault."

"Get to it, Harry."

"To put it short the wand will start working for you unconditionally again as soon as you accept that I chose you as my own."

"What you mean like a slave?" Draco almost screeched, knowing that he probably overreacted but who knew what his crazy ancestors had had in mind when creating the ritual?

"No!!! My god, Draco!"

"Well, if this stems from my ancestors family rituals, I would not be surprised if they demanded total submission, from the intended party."

"I need to go further back," Harry worried his hair. "When I took the wand from you, back when this mess began. The wand realised that I wasn't wishing you ill and I sealed that when I bled on the wand. Then I gave it voluntarily back to you, and started the process without knowing it. Next the accident happened and from what I know now, the wand would have broken if there hadn't been my blood and magic connected to it. When I infused it with the centaur tail hair and polished the wand I got a tiny amount of my own blood on the wand - remember the cut that I had on my face?"

"Yes, it was the first spell I could cast again."

"Yes and then the wand worked, for you until your own blood got onto it. Because the wand thought you had accepted the bond, when you left after our kiss at Grimmauld Place, the bond thought it was being rejected and tried to force us back together, through your wand malfunctioning."

"So now this is my own fault?" Draco was caught between anger and incredulity.

"No of course not. But we need to talk this through in more detail. Come have dinner with me tonight, and then we can talk about our options?" Harry suggested softly.

"You think there are options left?" It was hard not to snap at him. "The way I see it, I have no options, I have to let you fuck me, and it doesn't matter if that is something I would want." It was so much easier to focus on the anger, than to admit that he had never bottomed for anyone before. But Harry didn't take the bait.

"I really would like to discuss that in more detail when I am back from the Weasleys’ and you from your mother's, Draco! And we have not yet talked about the implications of the ritual. I won't when you are in this kind of mood."

"Oh, so now you tell me that there are _implications_... you know what. Fuck you! I'll buy a new wand and be done with it and your implications."

Before he could think too hard about this Draco Apparated. The last thing he saw was Harry's perplexed face.

***

"Well, that escalated quickly."

Harry felt exhausted, and somewhat bewildered at Draco's extreme reaction. But before he could Apparate to Draco and force the issue, he had to get ready for the Sunday lunch at the Weasleys.

Harry loved the monthly Sunday lunches at the Burrow. Being with the Weasley clan made him feel like part of a family, and so he tried to take part in them as often as possible.

He was certain that Molly would ask him quite a fair amount of questions. But before she would be able to do so, the kids would be all over him as soon as he stepped into the tumult that the Burrow was on Sundays. 

What he had not anticipated was Bill pulling him aside just as soon as he had stepped out of the floo.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hi, Bill, how’s the family?"

"We are good, thanks. But I need to talk to you about Draco."

Harry felt the air leave his body. "Is he alright?" Something must have shown on his face because Bill frowned a little.

"Well, you know that he has issues with his wand." Bill scrutinized him. "And from what I heard from him you have been trying to fix those but have not been really successful."

"You could say that. Look Bill, I don’t know what he told you."

"Nothing. And that is the strangest thing you know? Draco has never been one to hold back when it came to voicing his opinion, but ever since you started helping him with this issue, he has withdrawn quite a bit. He is fantastic at researching curses and doing the preliminary work on the premises but I need him out in the field with me. I miss his snark and if you have done something to upset him…" Bill trailed off and Harry looked at him, the subtle threat clear in the blue eyes.

"Bill, would you believe me that I care very much for him?" Harry sighed. "One could say that me caring as much as I do, has caused this fucking mess in the first place,"

"I think you better start in the beginning." Bill handed him a goblet of spiced hot apple juice and steered him outside. "I want to know what is going on, and why Draco refuses to talk to me."

Harry inhaled the comforting aromas of clove and spices, took a fortifying sip and began to recount the complicated story. "You do know that I had Draco’s wand at the end of the war?"

"Well, that is not a secret."

"Do you also remember that my blood was on the wand?" Harry sighed.

"What?" Bill gasped.

"Yeah, I bled all over the thing. Which alone was not the problem. I made a rookie mistake when boosting the core, long story short my blood got on it again. And because my wand and Draco’s wand were already so connected, when he cut his finger the other day, and his blood got on the wand as well it triggered some ancient Black marriage ritual."

"Oh, Harry, blood magic is really something." Bill tugged on his ponytail.

"Yes, Tibby showed me the book. It is so strange, if my wand were made not from Holly it might not even have come to this!"

"Harry, your wand represents you; you are a protector at heart." Bill smiled "Tell me more about this ritual."

"Well, crux of the matter is that Draco can only wield his wand, as long as I am around, until he accepts that…" Harry blushed beet-red and stopped.

"That he is yours, to cherish and protect." Bill guessed.

"I tried to invite him over to mine for dinner, to discuss our options, but he blew up in my face. Told me basically that he has no options but to bend over for me, or be essentially a squib."

Harry scrubbed his face, "I didn’t even think that far. I mean we have only just begun to date…"

"So you haven’t been with each other?"

"No." Harry hated how small his voice sounded. "He is more to me than a quick fuck. Just kissing him, feels so different…"

Bill looked at him with a strange smile. "Sounds like you got it bad."

"Do I? He is always on my mind lately, and I just want to see him smile."

He drifted off, thinking about Draco in the Manor gardens, smiling at him with warmth in his eyes. Then he remembered the anger in his grey eyes when he had yelled at him. But there had been something else too.

"Trust me, Harry, you've got it bad. And you will figure this out." Bill chuckled when Harry stood up.

"Fuck, I have been so stupid!" Harry turned to Bill. "He only lashes out like this..."

"When he is scared," Bill grinned. "So now you can go and tame your dragon."

"Yeah, but first I need to get through lunch. Molly would kill me if I skip out. Draco needs some time to cool down as well, and I will talk to him later, take him to dinner."

"Sounds like you have a plan. But as you said yourself, Draco needs time to cool down. Maybe wait until tomorrow, before you confront the issue."

***

The office was quiet, apart from the scratching sound of the quill. Bill took the sight in and sighed, Draco was bowed deeply over the parchment, writing with almost aggressive strokes.

"Coffee?" He ventured.

"In the kitchen," Draco bit out.

Bill strode over and prepared himself a cup of coffee, while he brewed a cup of tea and listened to the little huffs of breath that escaped Draco while he was working on the research.

Bill put the tea down on the desk. "Drink up, and then come over, I have more research for you."

"Thank you," Draco bit out, but pulled the cup towards himself.

Bill gave him some time to settle, sipping his coffee and browsing the requests that had come in over the weekend.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Draco stood in the office doorway, hands buried deeply in his pockets.

"Feel better?"

"Oh, just wonderful, as if my life is not fucked up enough at the moment. What do you have for me? More books to read, just great."

"Ok, you get five minutes to spew all of the vitriol, and then we get back to work."

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"And they begin."

"What do you want me to say? You know already why I am pissed off, why repeat it?"

"Look, just spill it. You know you'll feel better."

"You know that Potter hasn't fixed my wand yet. But no it isn't bad enough that he has weaselled his way into my life under the pretence of fixing my problems. No, that it isn't enough that he has my fucking mother wrapped around his little finger. Not bad enough that I depend on his presence to cast the simplest spells But the icing on my fucking cake is that this ridiculous wannabe wandmaker, with a people- saving-complex manages to invoke some fucking martial ritual of my crazy aunt's family. And instead of freaking out, he just tells me to ' _discuss our options_ '. As if there are any options left. I have to accept that I am fucking engaged to one Harry fucking Potter and he expects me to just submit to that. But he has made that calculation without me. I am not being forced into a marriage by some hodgepodge crazy old book!"

Draco breathed heavily.

Bill watched him for a bit. "Done?"

He shrugged and turned towards the door, to get started on the work of the day.

"You know all of these problems with Harry, have a simple solution. If you are so opposed to be with him, if that really is the issue here then just buy a new wand. Do that and you never have to see Harry again." Bill chuckled and Draco froze.

"Of course, Draco, _I_ would never point out that every man that you have dated in the last five years has had a resemblance to a certain wandmaker we both know."

Bill clasped his shoulder. "You never had a problem with facing your fears. I wonder what's so different now."

Draco stood there, heart racing, silent for a long time.

Bill sighed: "Go home Draco, get your thoughts sorted."

"But-"

"No" Bill pushed him out of the door. "You take care of yourself, and if you come back with a new wand, or another solution I don't care. But this is not going to go away if you run."

***

Draco took his time thinking about the problem. It was true he could just buy a new wand and be done with it. But if he was honest with himself, he didn't want to do that. Never seeing Harry again, was that an option?

No.

A new wand might work, but also could drain him like the replacements. His wand felt complete when he was with Harry.

"Fuck"

Not only his wand felt complete when he was with Harry. He himself felt complete when he was with Harry.

So why was it so hard to tell Harry upfront what he disliked about the situation? Draco looked into the bathroom mirror and saw his wild eyes.

"You, Draco Malfoy, are a coward." He told his reflection "You really think, he could hurt you? Or laugh at you?" He shook his head. "Worse, you are not only a coward. You are an idiot."

He splashed water at his face. "Okay you are going to fix this."

Before he could talk himself out of the madness that had taken him over, he turned and Apparated straight into Harry's workshop.

"That was stupid." He got out before collapsing unceremoniously on the floor.

Harry only heard the last words and the crash that accompanied Draco's arrival. Rushing out from the workshop he saw the prone figure on the floor, wand clasped tightly between white fingers.

"Oh, Draco." Picking the other man up and gently Apparating with him to Grimmauld Place in a matter of seconds.

"Tibby!" Harry called as he settled his companion on the sofa.

"Master Harry be calling?" Tibby popped into the lounge, eyes widening as she saw Draco's unconscious form. "Can Tibby help?"

"Bring me a cool flannel and a _Pepperup_ potion, please? He has overexerted himself. Stubborn man." But his fingers gently combed the wayward pony-strands back.

"Here, Master Harry." Tibby handed him the flannel and the potion. Dabbing Draco's forehead softly Harry muttered.

"Is it this bad, being promised to me? God, I hope you wake up soon."

***

His head felt as if a hammer was pounding on it.

"Here drink this," He was held up and a cool liquid was poured into his mouth. Swallowing he identified _Pepperup_ potion, grateful he sank back onto the pillow.

"Do you feel better now?"

The pillow asked him. Something was not right. He began to recognise his surroundings and opened his eyes fully. He was at Grimmauld Place and Harry was his pillow. How had that happened? He didn't remember making up with Harry. He had wanted, to when he had gone to the shop. Had he succeeded then?

"What happened?" he croaked out.

"You forced an Apparition into my shop even though you are magically exhausted. Were you trying to get yourself killed?" Harry sounded upset.

"No, just wanted to talk to you about the ritual," Draco mumbled.

"We can talk later, now you need to rest." Harry made to get up but Draco was having none of it.

"Stay, I need you to stay."

And with that he drifted off to sleep.

***

When he woke up again, Harry was still by his side.

"Hey, feeling better?"

Draco felt small at the tender concern that Harry showed him, but he managed to push his shame aside for a bit and nodded.

"Good, you have no idea how scared I was to find you unconscious in my shop. I have promised myself to always protect you, and I am not doing a good job so far."

"Harry, I am sorry." Draco struggled with the best way to address the issue.

"Is it this bad, being engaged to me?" Harry sounded sad, and Draco knew that he never again wanted to be the reason for this.

"No, Harry, please believe me, if it were only the engagement, I would not object at all." Draco felt his face heat up.

"Tell me. I promise we will find a solution." Harry gently took Draco's hand.

"I don't want to be forced into a physical relationship. Sex with you is not something I want to have on the terms of some old ritual." Looking at Harry was hard, but what he saw in the green eyes was not amusement.

"Draco I never said, we had to go all the way!" Harry was horrified. "I would like to be with you, yes, but I would never force you to do something you are not ready for!"

"But you said you had to claim me as your own." Draco replied hotly.

"Look this is what the Blacks have written." Harry thrust the book in Draco's direction.

_"He who wields the wand made for fierce protection, the sword of unyielding truth, who has sworn to protect the Black heir and sealed it with their blood will be bound to fulfil their oath until the Black heir has accepted their role as consort in the life of the one chosen by their wand."_

"But that makes no sense." Draco didn't understand a word.

"Your wand doesn't work when I am not around, because I am not there to protect you, and you have not accepted your wand’s choice," Harry mumbled.

"So, to get this right, my wand chose you as the person best suited for me? And you now somehow managed to seal this promise with your blood? But you bled all over my wand when you fought Voldemort and nothing happened then." Draco paced the room. "Are you telling me that the legend of the sacred pair is not a legend?"

"Yes, even then I knew that I trusted you with my life. When you came to me with the wand so weak, I wanted to make it right for you again. But I think I made a mistake. That day when you picked the wand back up from me, the cut that you saw? My glove wasn't sealed anymore and blood mixed with my sweat had gotten onto your wand. I sealed my subconscious promise to always be there for you, to protect you with my blood. When you left, the wand thought you didn't want me in your life. And so it malfunctioned to bring us back together until you realise that I am the perfect choice for you. My wand is made of Holly, look what they write about that here."

Harry pointed to a passage in the book open on the desk.

_The Holly Tree_  
_Symbolism: The Sword of Truth, Unconditional love, sacrifice, reincarnation_  
_A "par excellence" protective herb, it protects against lightning, poison, and evil spirits. When thrown at wild animals it makes them lie down quietly and leave you alone. Sprinkle an infusion made with Holly on newborn babies to protect them. Like the Evergreen Holly tree, or "holy tree" you have divine talents at the root and heart of your being. Your whole world can grow "evergreen" from it. Like the berries or the smooth or prickly leaves on a male of female tree, your life will take shape around its essential nature. The thorny leaves and red berries represent suffering. When the fruits are discovered by patience, what is possibly a test now will prove a credit to you. This is a fresh start, a second chance, or time of renewal and permanence, promising a fortified heart and a happier life. Parties and reunions lie ahead, just as the Holly tree enjoys Winter while anticipating the Spring._

"I believe that even if we quarrel, even if we fight, we will come back from it. I love you Draco. So, so much. And I couldn't care less if you don't want to sleep with me. Well... obviously I hope that is going to happen sometime in the future, but Draco I want it on your terms. Not because some fucked up ritual demanded that we have sex! I mean I believe that they would be okay if we didn't go all the way. I could blow you and the ritual would be fine." Harry's eyes blazed.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it just says you have to accept your role as my consort, and seeing that these books are from the 16th century, I am guessing any form of intimacy beyond a kiss would be enough. Or we could first try that you just stay overnight, in my bed without anything."

"If you think, I can be in your bed, for an entire night, without something happening you have another thing coming," Draco blurted out.

"Oh," Harry blinked

"Look, it is not the fact that I don't want to be with you. I do, very much so." Draco tried to work out how to say what he wanted to say but Harry beat him to it.

"You don't like the submission part? Is that it? You don't like bottoming?"

Draco took a deep breath. "I have no idea if I don't like it."

"You have never..."

"No. Nothing beyond hand and blowjobs" And he hated how small he sounded.

"Look at me." A warm hand turned his face back to Harry. "I love you and if that means learning with you what you like and what you don't. I am more than happy to do that. But don't push me away, just because you are scared."

"I am not anymore." Draco found that this was the truth. "Can we forget my temporary stupidity and we try what I like with you?"

Harry grinned and kissed him softly. "Anything that you want, Draco."

***

Long after they came down from their high, Harry admired the perfectly sculpted back that belonged to his fiancé. His finger trailed gently over the muscles until Draco twitched in his sleep.

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon, that motto has a reason, you know?"

One grey eye blinked open and Harry found himself on his back much faster than he anticipated. Draco's warm weight pinned him to the bed again, and he wiggled a little to get comfortable. Harry moaned at the delicious feeling of naked skin on his body, his arms wrapped around the wonderful back, his head fell back into the pillows and Draco softly kissed the skin beneath his ear. Harry smiled, he had not taken Draco for a tender lover, and this was a wonderful surprise.

"You know when I thought about my engagement, as a young boy, I never imagined something like this." Draco looked at Harry, contemplating something.

"So what did you imagine then?" Harry turned on his side, paying full attention to the man across from him.

"Well of course the entire thing would have been a lavish affair, with my mother planning the party, starting as soon as the signatures were under the betrothal contracts. She would have had the guest list assembled already, and I would have to nod like the dutiful son that I am. My fiancé and I would maybe squabble about the precise shade of ecru for the invitations, and sneak away to get to know each other at least somewhat, without the chaperones that our families would set up. Food and clothes and ceremony would be decided with a combination of old pureblood customs."

"Oh." Harry felt the colour leave his face again "Are you very disappointed?"

"Are you kidding me?" Draco claimed his mouth for another heated snog. "I am so happy that all of that stuffy ceremony will be obsolete. But I have to warn you, mother will insist on a party at least to celebrate our union."

"I can live with that, as long as she invites the Weasleys. You do know technically we are not engaged, we simply confirmed the bond."

"Harry, in the old day an engagement like this was more binding than a marriage. You are never getting rid of me again."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes, that is my promise to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hd-erised.livejournal.com/92811.html). ♥
> 
> This story is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised@livejournal.com. The author will be revealed January 8th.


End file.
